The Many Story
by bondinglucario
Summary: Than making more fictions for one-shot, I decided to make a Story filled with One-Shots! Includes tears, death, happiness and sorrow. Will you bear with the sadness and happiness? Also, this fiction may contains some 'News' AN, coming with the package.
1. One-Shot 1: Friends Never Forgotten

**Why One Shot story? Because i couldn't get rid of the FREAKING IDEA OUT FROM MY HEAD!**

**Mew: Calm Down! Geez, we're trying to sleep here!**

**Latios: What's your problem anyway, just finish your job and get to sleep**

**Author: Sorry! ... anyway, i don't own pokemon at all, so this just a fanfiction story about ... whatever, just read the story.**

* * *

**One-Shot 1: Friends Never Forgotten**

* * *

Night in the Beach. Nothing could compare how beautiful it was. Near the beach was a cave named Beach's Cave, where the hero firstly came and formed an exploration team. In the other side, there was Sharpedo Bluff. Why it was named like that? Because it was shaped like a Sharpedo. That night, there we're appeared two figures that seems being teleported in.

The first figure was a green fairy-like creature. It has round toeless feet, three-fingered hands, and clear wings on its back. It has a round head that comes to a curved point. It has large baby-blue eyes with thick black rings around them, and a pair of green antennae with blue tips. This Pokémon was called the legendary Time-Travel Pokémon, Celebi.

"The other figure was a ten years old boy, who's wearing a red hat with white poke-ball round on it. He also wears blue cloth with white stripes on the edges. He wears red shoes and red backpack. He also has some Z's below his brown eyes, that when everyone stares at him, they could see the determination and will inside his eyes.

"You know Celebi, it's been long time I haven't been here …" the boy muttered. He seems to know the existence of the island that no humans know. Hell, the island itself was never been touched by human before, only him that has touch the island with his own foot.

"Yeah, how long? Since Grovyle disappeared eh?" Celebi answered. The boy frowned.

"Yeah … since that event" the boy answered. Unbeknownst to them, they we're surrounded with many Pokémon hiding, waiting for an order. Most of them we're from Treasure Town and Wigglytuff's Guild, which counts more than twenty-seven Pokémon.

"Man … I wonder what Pikachu are doing right now" the boy muttered.

"Probably getting the team expanded, you know how he is, your old travelling companion" Celebi answered.

"Yeah …" the boy muttered, "I still remember … where he found me, it was right here" the boy pointed at the sandy beach, "I was unconscious, then he found me and got his Relic Fragment stolen from certain Zubat and Koffing" the boy chuckled.

"Speaking of evil Pokémon, have Pikachu knows your existence?" Celebi asked.

"No, he don't know I'm still alive, all he knows that I've been erased from the existence … heck, I also left a message to him before disappearing" the boy answered, "I told him to spread the words about the story of our story, the way that a human-turned riolu saved the universe."

"That was quite heroic thing that you and your companion did" Celebi commented.

"Yeah … I have no choice back then, Grovyle was my best friend after all … and he was, disappeared from the existence with that Dusknoir" the boy replied.

"But it's worth it, don't you think? All that Darkrai's accident when time-travelling with Grovyle using me was worth it" says Celebi.

"Yeah …" the boy pulled out a badge. It was shield-shaped type of badge, also it was colored silver, "I wonder what's Wigglytuff's and her team doing right now."

"They're fine; everything went well as usual, nothing could possibly wrong happen … even though they had several problems with rogue Pokémon or lost items, I doubt there are nothing that they couldn't handle" Celebi answered with a chuckle.

"Yeah …" the boy paused for a bit, before continuing, "… I still remember Chatot, that hot-tempered yet well-meaning second-in-command Pokémon always scolding me and calling me rookies when I started being Exploration Team with Pikachu."

"Now you said it, Azelf mentioned that Chatot sometimes being rogue with rookie trainers …" Celebi muttered.

"Yeah, there also Bidoof that guiding me and Pikachu when we started as an Exploration Team" Ash replied.

"Really? What happens next?" Celebi asked curiously.

"Well, it was then, I got the first-time feeling using Dimensional Scream while being Pokémon, the first one was with Marill then the next one with that rogue Drowzee, I remember that Pikachu didn't trust me, then I left him to find and hunt Drowzee" the boy answered.

"Really? Did you find them?" Celebi asked. The boy merely nodded.

"Yes, I did found Drowzee, he tries to force Marill getting inside a small hole … but when I came, I defeated Drowzee before Pikachu, Sunflora and Loudred come as a backup, however, I blacked out after they arrived" the boy chuckled, "Heck, I still remember that yelling from Loudred, 'WAKE UP! IT'S MORNING!'" the boy and Celebi chuckled, "However, all of that was a great memory with them …"

"You said it Ash" Celebi replied.

"Yeah … those memories are the best memory I've ever had, Diglett and Loudred we're partners, so I could see their cooperative doing Sentry Duty back in Wigglytuff's Guild, man, I wish I could say good bye before disappeared" the boy that known as Ash firmly stated.

"If I recalled, did you mention something that defeating an illusion Groudon that Uxie made to protect the Time Gear with that Pikachu?" Celebi asked.

"Yes, that was an extremely dangerous battle, Pikachu and I managed to combine our power to defeat that Groudon with Reflect and Endure attack, then Pikachu used Iron Tail on the Groudon!" Ash beamed.

"You two really made a great exploration team" Celebi stated.

"Yeah, but it didn't stay long ever since Dusknoir came, Pikachu seems to … away from me, I felt being away from him, however, when Pikachu and I knows Dusknoir true nature, he seems to trust me a lot, heck, he also told me that I was the reason that made him brave …" Ash stated.

"How so?" Celebi tilted her head.

"Come think about it, when Pikachu and I going through the expedition it was at Northern Desert, where he trust me and jumped to the quicksand" Ash stated.

"And you eventually found the Time Gear that guarded by Mesprit" Celebi continued.

"Yes, then there's many more adventures that involving other's life that I couldn't remember, as such, getting slashed by Dusknoir's Sableyes in the future" Ash smirked, "Who knows that Fury Swipes could loosen up and breaking a rope?"

"It was quite logical, Fury Swipes is a move that nearing Cut attack, so that was the other reason … by the way" Celebi chuckled sheepishly. They looked at the sea, watching the dark.

"Don't you think it's time?" Ash asked.

"Yeah … it's time, but are you sure about this? You could change your form at any time" Celebi stated.

"Well … I'm half-Mew remember? I could turn into any Pokémon and person I want, all thanks to Arceus and Dialga for giving me second change to live my life with Mew power" Ash replied.

"You taught other legendary how to talk like human, that was our gift anyway … but remember this, your family and friends needs you, both human and Pokémon" Celebi stated, "Anyway, I think I'll be going now, it's time for me to check Illex Forest, hopefully there's no Pokémon Poachers around."

"Yeah … see you soon" Ash stated. With that, she disappeared with green flash. Ash sighed; he reluctantly looked at the Silver Badge, "Well then Pikachu let's see if you still remember me … after two years long …"

Ash suddenly enveloped with bright light. He starts to transforming into a Riolu, after the light dies down, there now stood a strong-looking Riolu. The Riolu we're carrying a black backpack on his back and blue scarf.

Crak!

Ash noticed there's sound of a cracked stick near him. He looked around, but didn't see anyone.

"Huh … I hope nobody here …" Ash muttered as he walking towards the road, "I'll be screwed if anyone knows my secret."

Just then, a yellow flash appeared in front of him and quickly hugged him. It was a mouse Pokémon, and the one and only, a Pikachu.

"ASH! ASH! I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!" the Pikachu starts crying tearfully. Ash watching him with shocked face, hopefully nobody saw the conversation between him and Celebi.

Just then, he noticed many familiar Pokémon we're surrounding him. Ash could do anything but chuckled nervously, and said, "Looks like I'm going back home huh?"

"A-Ash … I can't believe you … you are really a h-human …" Chatot stated with shocked face, as everyone also has a shocked face as well.

"Well … secrets can't hold any longer, but I'm clearly not just a mere human" Ash stated. He pats his long-gone partner on the head, "Easy bud, its okay I'm here … sshh"

"Oh Ash … I missed you so much …" Pikachu stated soberly. Everyone around them couldn't do anything but smiled. They just found their hero, and not just that, their hero has come with new power, brighter future, and hopefully, new love.

* * *

**done, i think that's all i could do right now ... anyway, about 'Legendary of Betrayal' I'm sorry guys, but the chapters i already wrote has too many mistakes ... for example, i give Ash even more legendary at that time and i even want to give more, however, some of them will released at the Pokemon movie event ... speaking of Pokemon movie, it has reached more than 17 chapters and I'm currently making M01 movie right now, however, than the old-fashioned Mewtwo story, I'll try something ... more. Well then, let's just wait for beta-readers to get the story done, have fun.**


	2. One-Shot 2: End of the Beginning

**Hello there! Welcome to AN News fiction! The first news will be reported by Mew.**

**Mew: Thank you Author and hello there! As you can see, one of our fiction 'Pokemon: The Sacred Fire' is developing pretty well with great beta-readers and authors. One of the interesting thing is the poll on Author's profile! Check the poll out to decide what kind of Mega-Evolution Ash will obtain first!**

**Author: Well then, thank you Mew! The next news is 'Life-News' that will be reported by Lucario.**

**Lucario: Thank you. The only report here is about ... Author getting caught while speeding with his car at the road.**

**Author: ...**

**Mew: ...**

**Lucario: ...**

**Author: You know what? I think that's the news, good bye and have a nice day.**

* * *

**One-Shot 2: End of the Beginning**

* * *

It was all my fault … my mom is dead because of me … if I can just get there even faster, I could've saved her. I wish my life wasn't like this … my friends told me the worst.

It was the day when I came back from my journey in Unova to my very own house. That time, I was having fun with Pikachu, racing with him to the house. That moment was beautiful, and yet, the end of the beginning.

When we arrived at our house, I called out my mother, trying to ask her to get the door open. We've waited for couple minutes, but no answer. So we decided to open the door. Never in my life would I regret something like that.

When we opened the door, I screamed. I found my mother, Nr Mime and Daisy Oak, lying down on the ground with bloods around them. It was the most horror things that ever happened to me.

I wish I could go back in time and saved her, I wish things would never becoming like that. I wish my life could've been better than this. That moment wasn't the last thing that I've seen or hear, when my 'friends' blamed me for their death.

"_I can't believe you actually killed your own mother! I thought you're a good boy! I hate you!_" Those words … I still remembered it, every single of their mocking words that stung my heart like Beedrill stinging and killing other beings.

"_You're a bastard Ashy-boy for ever killing my sister!_"

"_I'm ashamed for ever giving you that Pokedex! You are a killer!_"

"_I always thought you're my brother … but I was wrong. You're disgust me._"

Those words … those painful words … I really wish my life could've been better. I wish my life could just restarted to the very beginning … not the end. I wish my friends know more about me, Brock, Misty, Professor Oak, Gary, May, Dawn, Cilan and Iris. They all told me the worst, I wish life have a restart button.

Now … here I am, reminiscing and counting every sin I've ever done, before the warden actually cut my head on the table. I saw my 'friends' watching me getting executed.

I think it's not too bad to move on to the next life. My old life held so much tears and memories, yet, so much sorrowful moment. I hope I met my mother at the heaven, that would took care of me and comfort me whenever I needed.

I smiled, I closed my eyes and saying the six, deadly words, "This is the End of Beginning" Then, the warden released the axe and it chop my head off. I felt pain … then … eternal darkness …

"_This is the End of Beginning._"


End file.
